


Wound

by nazangel



Series: Flufftober2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Flufftober2020, Gen, Good sblings, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Damian hides from his siblings in Bruce's study. Bruce is amused.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Flufftober2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958593
Comments: 11
Kudos: 302
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Wound

Bruce was looking through some reports when the study door banged open. Looking up, he found Damian standing by the door, looking a little haggard.

"Damian, what is-"

Just then, he heard Dick calling out Damian's name, accompanied by what seemed to be a conversation between Tim and Stephanie.

Damian's eyes widened and he hurriedly came around Bruce's desk and ducked under it. A few moments later the study door opened and Dick poked his head inside.

"Hey, B!" said Dick, "Have you seen Damian around?"

Bruce could feel Damian's pleading gaze on him.

He raised his eyebrows at Dick, "Do you really think he would come in here to hide?"

"Old man's got a point,"

Ah, Jason was here too.

Once the door had been shut, Bruce leaned down to look under his desk.

"Damian," he said

"Father," said the young boy.

"May I ask?"

"They've all gone insane!" he hissed, "Richard isn't acting that abnormal but Jason keeps offering to carry me around, Stephanie keeps wanting to watch movies with me and then Drake wanted to 'hang out'. Drake! They've all gone stupid. You should have them tested, Father. Cassandra's the only one who's acting normal. Duke keeps looking amused!"

Bruce let out a laugh.

"I see," he said, "Do you think that it might have to do with the huge wound on your foot?"

A few days ago, Damian had cut open his foot. Considering their nightly activities, it wasn't unusual. But this cut hadn't come from being Robin. It had been due to a pranking war between his siblings, one Damian had avoided due to his sleepover with his teen titans. He had come home without any knowledge of the war and had had his guard down leading to him being subjected to a prank set up by Tim and Stephanie for Jason.

It had ended with his foot bleeding over the hallway floor and some very guilty siblings.

"Why would that matter?" asked Damian, seemingly confused

"Well, you getting hurt was sort of their fault. I think they might feel guilty," said Bruce

"Oh," murmured Damian, "First, that's stupid. Second, I wish they would leave me alone. There's only so much of them I can take in a day. Also, Drake being that sweet disorienting. Our whole relationship is supposed to be based on cleverly insulting each other. And Don't get me started on Jason,"

Bruce couldn't help chuckle again at Damian's sullen expression, "Come up here son,"

Damian grumbled but came up. Bruce's armchair was an old leather design so he was easily able to maneuver Damian to sit there with him.

"Show me your foot, Kiddo," said Bruce

Damian brought it up and Bruce gently traced the scar. It looked much better now and would most likely disappear in a little while. There was nothing for his kids to worry about.

"Well," said Bruce, "You're fine,"

"Exactly!" muttered Damian, "They can stop!"

Just them, Tim poked his head into the study and gave a shout.

"He's here! I told you!"

Behind him came everyone else, though Duke and Cassandra seemed to only be there to be amused.

"We were looking for you, Lil'D" said Dick, "Your ointment-,"

"-had already been put on," said Damian, "Tell him, Father,"

Bruce considered throwing his son to the wolves but Damian's puppy eyes, courtesy of Cass, won out.

"He's right, I checked, " said Bruce, "And Damian is going to sit with me for a little bit,"

Bruce knew that it would automatically deter everyone else from staying. Tim was strictly on a 'no work' weekend and Dick had enough emotional intelligence to realize that Dami had become a little overwhelmed. Everyone else hated hanging out in the boring study.

One by one, they all left the room and Bruce turned his attention to Damian. The young boy leaned unto Bruce's side, sighing contentedly.

"Thank you, Father,"

"No problem, Damian, " said Bruce, "I can talk to them if you want,"

"It's alright," said Damian, "I can handle them after a little break,"

Bruce smiled and went back to his reports, this time his son's warmth burrowing into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
